5DSBG055
|prev = Evolution of the Dragon |index = List of 5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters |next = Riding Heroes }} "The Limits of One's Power" is the 55th chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale, and the second chapter of Season 2. As the Signers get to know one another, a select few of them evolve into a new state and two new ones join the ranks of the academy. Storyline Prologue Team Sakura and the Eon siblings leave the academy hospital after the events of the previous chapter. Jason and Posie comment on their skills and then contemplate having to face the fact that in some cases, they'd have to take away their opponent's life in the event the situation required it. Sakura mentions to her older brother the fact that their sensei told them to introduce themselves, which Jason replies that he hasn't forgotten but feels it is best to do it inside the safety of the dorm, given the events of the day. Back at the dorm, all of the Signers get formally introduced to each other (with Team Sakura referring to themselves by Signer distinctions). After the introduction, Jason asks Latias why she was around the academy. Latias replies that she wanted to become a student herself and train her skills to become stronger. She mentions that she started playing a couple years ago prior to the start of the season. Latios then cuts in and says he came around for similar reasons. The mention of is brought up when Latios references his cousin (the one from the fifth movie who died). Posie and Jason start to explain the academy entrance exam, saying that not only will it adhere to duelist standards but also follows some curriculum set by the Hawaiʻi Department of Education. Yoshikawa-sensei comes in and Jason asks if both of the Eon siblings can take their entrance exam that day, to which she replies yes. Noticing that both of the Eon siblings have no visible pockets or places to carry a standard Deck for dueling with, Jason asks if they got theirs ready. Both of the Eon siblings close their eyes and materialize theirs with psychic powers. When the exam is over, Latias and Latios both scored in the mid-to-high 400 range in both of the graded sections, placing them into Blaze Blue with the rest of the Signers. Posie asks the Eons if they want to take a tour of the academy now that they're officially students. Latias happily accepts the offer, whereas her brother declined and wished to do it at a later time. Jason and Posie start to take Latias around the academy, showing her most of the area in a time frame of two hours. Running out of options to do, Jason hints to Posie about the planning riding excursion from the morning, but decides to call it off because of the heat. Posie suggests beating up the Duelbot in the training room where the Eons took their exam, which all agree to. Posie mentions that they should find out where the rest of their friends are. Jason agrees and suggests using their new Sharingan to check. Latias is confused on what that is, so Jason explains it to the Eon, in addition to mentioning how Latios and her abilities were transferred into him and Posie. Jason and Posie both use their new Mangekyou Sharingan to check, each noting that their eyes are powerful enough to see across the island in one glance. They notice that Latios finally decided to take a look around the academy with the rest of Team Sakura. With that all said and done, Jason, Posie and Latias head off to defeat the Duel Robots. Latias's Signer Dragon awakens during her Duel and both of the other teenage Signers are there to witness it. Yoshikawa-sensei returns and gives Latias her dorm keys and also gives Jason and Posie envelopes containing collegiate diplomas in dueling from the International Board of Duel Monsters. At the end, Latias eagerly wishes to see what her room will look like and heads there with Jason and Posie. Featured Duels All of the duels here are started with 4000 Life Points, in tandem with how the anime/manga conduct duels. Jason v. Duelbot 1 The duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Jason has 4000 LP and controls Elemental HERO Blazing Icy Sakura (ATK 3300), Elemental HERO Striker (ATK 1700), and two face-down cards. Duelbot has 5100 LP and controls 2 Defense Position s (DEF 3100) with two face-downs. * Jason draws a card. * Summons Lightning Resonator. * Jason tunes his Level 4 Striker and Level 3 Resonator; Synchro Summons Golden Dreamlight Dragon (2800/2300). Due to Resonator's effect, its points raise by 1000 ATK and 500 DEF. (ATK 2800 -> 3800, DEF 2300 -> 2800) ** Due to Dreamlight's effect, he "Synchro Summons" (ATK 3000). * Activates his face-down Dreamlight Storm, destroying all Spell/Trap cards on the Duelbot's field, as he controls his Signer Dragon; revealed to be and . * Attacks the first Carat Idol with Blazing Icy Sakura. Jason chooses to heal his Life Points by Carat Idol's ATK (Jason: LP 4000 -> LP 6600) * Attacks the second Idol with Dreamlight Dragon. Because of Striker's effect, Dreamlight inflicts piercing damage (Duelbot: LP 5100 -> 4400). Due to Dreamlight's own effect, the Duelbot takes another 800 damage (LP 4400 -> 3600). * Direct attacks with Red Dragon Archfiend (Duelbot: LP 3600 -> 600). * Activates his face-down Teamwork Shock, allowing a monster he controls to attack again and increase its ATK by the combined amount of the others. Jason selects his Dreamlight Dragon and has its power increased (ATK 3800 -> ATK 10,100) ** Attacks again with Dreamlight Dragon (Duelbot: LP 600 -> 0 9,500) Jason wins. Posie v. Duelbot 2 The duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Posie has 8400 LP and controls Angel Bunny Posie (ATK 2700), (DEF 1200) and (DEF 1600). Duelbot has 6700 LP and (ATK 3500) along with a face-down. * Posie draws a card. * Tunes her Geomancer and Pilgrim to Synchro Summon (ATK 2500). * Activates Gungnir's effect, discards 2 cards to destroy Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault and the face-down, revealed to be . ** Due to /Assault Mode's effect, the original (ATK 3000) is revived. * Posie activates the effect of Quick Star of the Ice Barrier she had discarded, returning Gungnir's Synchro Materials to the Deck to summon another Synchro. ** Synchro Summons Icy Storm Dragon (ATK 2500). *** Places an Ice counter on all of Posie's monsters via its effect, having them again 700 ATK: Angel Bunny Posie (ATK 2700 -> 3400), Gungnir (ATK 2500 -> 3200), Icy Storm Dragon (ATK 2500 ->''' 3200') * Attacks Hyper Psychic Blaster with Angel Bunny Posie (Duelbot: LP 6700 -> 6300). Due to Posie's effect, the Duelbot takes 300 damage for Hyper Psychic's Level (9), dealing 2700 points of damage (LP 6300 -> 3600). * Attacks directly with Gungnir and Icy Storm Dragon (Duelbot: LP 3600 -> LP 400 -> LP 0 2,800) Posie wins. Latias v. Duelbot 3 Latias has 3300 LP and controls Psychic Dragon Satoshi (ATK 2000) with two face-downs. Duelbot has 2100 LP, controls (ATK 3400) and (DEF 2500). The Field Spell is active. * Latias draws a card. * Activates her face-down Shinreiryu Gate, allowing her to Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Psychic Dragon from her hand or Deck. ** She Special Summons Psychic Dragon Hikari (ATK 1500). ** Because of Hikari's effect, she Special Summons another dragon. Latias Special Summons Psychic Dragon Sakura (ATK 1600). ** Activates Sakura's effect to Special Summon another Psychic Dragon with its effect negated; another Hikari (ATK 1500). * Activates effect of the first Psychic Dragon Hikari; raises Sakura's Level to 4. * Tunes the now Level 4 Psychic Dragon Sakura with Level 3 Hikari to Synchro Summon Psychic Dragon Princess Latias (ATK 2500) ** Psychic Dragon Satoshi's ATK becomes 2400 because Latias is on the field (ATK 2000 -> 2400) * Activates , reviving Psychic Dragon Kasumi and raising its ATK/DEF by 100 and Level by 1 (ATK 1300 -> '''1400' / DEF 400 -> 500 / Level 3 -> 4'''). * Tunes Kasumi with the second Hikari to Synchro Summon Sky Melody Dragon (ATK 2500). * Activates the Field Spell: Psychic Earth, replacing Skyscraper 2. ** Its effect activates, raising the ATK of all Psychic Dragon monsters by 300: Latias (ATK 2500 -> '''2800), Satoshi (ATK 2400 -> 2700). * Activates the Equip Spell: Spirit Jewel of the Psychic Dragon, and equips it to Latias. Its effect raises her ATK/DEF by 1000. (ATK 2800 -> 3800 / DEF 2500 -> 3500). * Attacks Escuridao with Psychic Dragon Latias (Duelbot: LP 2100 -> 1700). * Attacks Rampart Blaster with Satoshi. * Directly attacks the Duelbot with Sky Melody Dragon (Duelbot: LP 1700 -> 0 800) Latias wins. Trivia * This chapter confirms the existence of Latias's Signer Dragon. * The duels in this chapter conform to the anime/manga amounts of 4000 LP at start. This is done for time and constraint reasons (given the fluctuating schedule of chapter releases). Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters